


Deran Cody is a shirt-stealing thief, and other truths.

by littlecountrymouse



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: All fluff guys, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecountrymouse/pseuds/littlecountrymouse
Summary: They've been involved in some way now for longer than they've been alive apart, so it's just natural that they've accumulated a lot of each other's stuff. Adrian might grumble about it here and there, because damn it, his boyfriend's thieving of his clothes is out of fuckingcontrol, but secretly? He really,reallylikes how Deran looks in them.He'll be damned if he lets the asshole figure that out, though.





	Deran Cody is a shirt-stealing thief, and other truths.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for "Is that my shirt?" By iammine-notyours on tumblr. I'm also filling your other one, darling!  
> It's the shortest thing I've ever written and is unedited so if you catch any errors, let me know guys!  
> Hit me up any time at littlecountrymouse.tumblr.com with prompts or if you want to talk about these boys!

Adrian is pretty sure it’s normal that their stuff is so intermingled that there’s no way to really tell who owned what in the first place. After all, they’ve been together for nearly seventeen years in some way or another, either best friends or lovers or something in between. 

Even with the four heart wrenching break-ups and nearly three years in prison between them, it never occured to Adrian to return any of Deran’s stuff, and he doubts it ever crossed Deran’s mind to give back any of his. That doesn't mean they're not both possessive and petty as fuck when it comes down it though. So now that they’re unpacking boxes of things they’ve claimed as their own over the years, it’s not surprising at all that they've mostly dissolved into grumbling about ‘stolen’ items.

And right now, Adrian is pretty sure Deran is slipping into a button-down that once belonged to Adrian even though he doesn’t remember owning it, given that it’s at least one size too big for Deran, but it’s far too small for Craig. He stares critically at it for a minute while he starts stacking their collection of games onto a shelf, trying to figure out if he’s just being paranoid after finding an entire bag’s worth of his clothes in Deran’s collection, but no. That’s his shirt. It just ‘walked’ all of three days after he’d bought it nearly five years ago.

Still, he’ll see if Deran admits it before he outright accuses him of stealing.

“Is that my shirt?” 

Deran glances up at him, then down at his chest. “Um. Maybe?” He scrubs his hand through his hair, and if that wasn’t a good enough indicator, the blush rising on his cheeks would be. 

“It is!” Adrian exclaims, picking up an empty dvd case and throwing it at him. “That thing was like fifty bucks, you asshole! I don’t think I even got to wear it!”

Deran ducks, then throws a shoe back at him, and it dissolves quickly into a wrestling match that somehow involves their clothing going in every direction, and sure, Adrian was hoping to actually get the house finished off before they had sex, but it’s _them. _Clearly, his brain turns off at the sight of a naked, willing Deran, and his motivation doesn’t stand a chance.__

__After, when they’re sprawled on the couch, still-naked and sweating, Adrian tugs the abandoned button-down off the ground and flicks it over Deran’s chest, trying to cover acres of tanned, muscled skin._ _

__For his part, Deran barely manages to roll his head back to blink at him, blue eyes dazed and barely able to murmur questioningly. Adrian smiles softly down at him, his fingers trailing down over the exposed skin of his shoulder. “Don’t want you getting cold, man.”_ _

__And yeah, that’s a lot of it, because Deran runs lizard-cold half the time and fire-hot the rest, but really? Adrian just likes seeing him in his clothes, and the bitching he throws up is the only way he can say that without making the contrary asshole stop._ _


End file.
